


Time has passed

by Cheekycheesecake



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, Hanzo Shimada - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekycheesecake/pseuds/Cheekycheesecake
Summary: You and Hanzo knew one another since you where young. You trained together, but you and Hanzo did not like each other. You went off to train with your sensai and many years have passed since. Has Hanzo grown up since you have been gone? Only time will tell.





	1. Is This Man Really Hanzo Shimada?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smutty fic so, I am open to any kind of crit, but also be nice :P There will be smut In future chapters I have already written. I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself incase I need to edit due to your fees back maybe.
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon :) 
> 
> (Y/N) your name  
> (L/N) last name

“You could train for one hundred years, and never reach my level” You turn around to Hazno as he looks down at you with a disapproving eye after he said his nasty comment. You where at target practice with your mentor, and Hanzo. Your family worked alongside the Shimada clan and so the Shimada clan let you train alongside with Hazno as there was a lot of trust with the fellow clans. You managed to hit the target, but only just, and the arrow pinged out just after you hit it. You turn around and spit back “I just started archery Hanzo, I’m sure you weren't that skilled when you started!”.  
“Insolent cur! How dare you Speak to a Shimada in that way. If it wasn’t for us you would not be standing close to my presence!” You turned your head to the ground tearing up a bit in anger. How dare HE be so hostile towards you. “Students, enough of this! It’s childish and we all have to start somewhere, be respectful of that” Your sensei looked at you both with disapproving tone in voice. “That’s enough for today, we will continue this tomorrow”. Hanzo bowed at sensai, and walked away rolling his eyes with his bow and quiver and didn't even look at you. 

“Don’t worry young (Y/N) you will get better with practice, everyone learns at their own pace. Just keep practice the technique I taught you. It’s up to you if you want to get better. There will always be people trying to bring you down. Also Hanzo has always been...well over confident and if he keeps it up then it will be his down full. That's the lesson I must teach him maybe.” He was right, and it helped you calm down from Hanzo’s words. 

After Your training that day you kept practicing whenever you could for the next few days so you could prove to yourself and Hazno that you could amount to something. The Next week came along and you and Hazno exchanged looks at one another as soon as you got to the dojo. You could cut the tension with a knife. Sensai could pick up this very quickly and saw this coming. “Right (Y/N) it’s time to show us how much practice you put into this” Sensai smiled at you. He knew you would have been practicing a lot as when you want to achieve something you put everything into it. You always loved archery yourself and wanted it to be your main fighting style. Hazno took to it like a duck to water of course and made him cockier as a result. You picked up your bow, put your arrow in it pulled back. You were shaky as all eyes were on you. “It’s time to see if all this practicing has paid off” You thought to yourself Hanzo and sensai could see you shaking a little. Hazno had a smug look on his face, just hoping for you to fail. Sensai however had much more faith in you. You pulled back and his time you almost hit a bullseye. Hanzo's face dropped a little and he was shut down as you have improved so much in a short amount of time. “Welldone (Y/N)! I knew you had it in you. Your determination is one of your greatest strengths”  
You had a big smile smile on your face it all paid off! Hanzo was not having any of it turned around and laughed out of spite “You’re still not even close to my level when I was at your stage of training plus I did not need to practice as much you did. I got a bullseye my first time. Almost a bullseye is not good enough” “HANZO ENOUGH! Your overconfident attitude will get you nowhere” Sensai shouted at him he also looked like he was about to smack him around the head. It was not like him to lose his cool like this, so this must of angered him. Hazno just looked at you like a dirty animal. “Apologize to (Y/N) at once!” sensai said to him. “I do not apologize” Hazno spat back to sensai. “Hazno you are dismissed! I will be having words with your father later on about your attitude. It made you feel so angry how he spoke to you and sensai. 

 

You spoke with sensai after your training about Hazno. He was still young like you were. He was about a few years older than you. He still needed maturing he was still a teenager at this point. You learnt that your sensai was going to leave Hanamura for long amount of time as he was ordered to do for the Shimada clan to help them expand the clans business. He was a master martial artist, but also a businessman for the Shimadas. He offered to take you along with him for more training. Hanzo has more or less completed his training so he didn't need his teachings any longer. He did think however that Hazno needed a big adjustment in his attitude, but he would have life to teach that for him. You said yes of course as this could mean bigger things for you. 

You planned everything out to leave, saying goodbye to your family and your friends including Genji. At least one of the Shimada brothers was a nice person. You hung out with him at the arcades a lot and eat a lot raman together. You always used to let off steam together about Hazno being a big stick in the mud. Mocked how super stuck up and serious he was all the time. You had one last arcade night with him, and hugged him goodbye. You kept in contact with Genji on your journey with skype calls and so on when you could. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Years have past and it was time to return to Hanamura. Your skills have massively improved with a lot of blood sweat and tears. You almost gave up a few times, but sensai and Genji always had words of encouragement, and even some tough love when needed. It all paid off and your training and your sensai’s job is done. 

You were super anxious about returning, you where in your 20’s now. It had been a long time since you were back. You told Genji of your return he was very pleased with the news. He made you promise the first thing when you got back was to get some ramen together...How you missed raman at Rikimaru’s. 

You and your sensai made it back to Hanamura safely. You went to meet Genji as your sensai went to meet Hanzo, now the leader of the Shimada clan after his father died. As soon as you saw Genji you couldn't help but leap into him for a big hug. He embraced the hug even though people were staring at you both. “(Y/N)! It’s so good to see you in person, and not on a screen!” Let’s go and get some raman like you promised, my treat”  
“How kind of you Genji, you need to update me on what’s happened Hanamura since I have been gone, and what I should expect when I see Hazno again.” 

You both walk to Rikimaru’s and take your seats and started eating. You spoke about everything you have missed at Hanamura while you were away. Not much has changed apart from Hazno taking over the Shimada clan along with Genji. It was Genji’s night off so he could meet with you and catch up.

After you were both finished you both got a very fancy car to the Shimada castle and drove up pass the main gate. You were warmly welcomed back to the Shimada castle by the workers. You were now going to stay there and work for the Shimada’s just like your family before you, just like you wanted. As you walked pass into main entrance you spot a very handsome man in a dark pinstripe waistcoat, blue tie. He had short black hair with winged sideburns, and a goatee. You could just make out a dragon tattoo he had. He had a butt carved by angels. You managed to get a sly look as you walked passed and hopefully no one noticed. You went into the tea room with Genji while the butlers sorted your belongings and your room. “Right (Y/N), Hazno will be meeting us soon, so moment to truth to see if Hazno has grown up in your eyes” Genji had a cheeky tone and look to his face.  
“I won’t lie to you Genji, I am super nervous about this.” Genji looked toward you “Why? Hazno has matured a lot since you left and, so I have I. He’s not as well...burtel with his words as he once was… well sometimes, it depends if you piss him off enough” You roll your eyes and chuckle “That makes me feel so much better haha, but speaking of feeling better I saw this really handsome man here earlier on, do you mind if I tell you what he looks like so you might be able to give me a name for the man?” You playfully winked at Genji. He laughed and said “Sounds like you had made some maturing of your own (Y/N). Okay shoot! What does your prince charming look like?” You laughed harder than you should and replied “Really Genji? “Prince charming” This is not a fairy-tale...but anyway, well okay he’s got a pinstripe waistcoat with a blue tie, by the looks of things a dragon ta..” Genji interrupted you mid sentence and said with a shocked look on this face “(Y/N) You know that's Hanz..” That’s when it all came together, Hanzo walked into the tea room suddenly and said “Sorry for making you two wait I had something to attend to quickly, I caught a glimpse of you while you came in, but I thought I would let you settle for a while first. I will be back in a few. I just need to use the restroom.” When Hanzo left the room then your face dropped like a stone when he was out as your line of sight. “Genji...I just checked out your brother...When did he cut all his hair and become so...fucking hot? This is bad help me!” Genji was in stunned silence. You both looked at each other asking what the hell just happened. You pinch the bridge of your nose and put your hands on your face and grunt. “Okay, so puberty hit him like a runaway train, it has been awhile!” 

After a few minutes of Genji making fun of you and you just cringing that you wanted to basically said to Genji that you wanted to get together with Hanzo. Hazno walked back into the room strutting in and you couldn't keep your eyes away from him you couldn't believe how much he has changed and kicking yourself as you could feel yourself blush. Hanzo turned to Genji “Genji, may I request some time alone with Miss (L/N) I wish to privately talk to her.” Genji smiled at Hazno and said “ of course” before leaving the room. Hazno sat down opposite you and got out a bottle of very high grade sake. “ I would like to firstly apologize for my past comments to you when I was younger. It was very immature of me to do so at someone who was still very young at the time. Would you like some sake?” You nodded while stunned at his apology. You reply “I accept your apology Hazno as we were both younger and we needed lessons to learn” He smiled and started to pour you some both some sake.  
“I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night as an apology offering of sorts” You looked at him puzzled for a second as you did not expect any of this. “Alright I accept your offer May I ask where we would be dining?.” Hanzo smiled at you “It will be at the finest restaurant in Hanamura of course” You reply back at him with a little worry and say “Only problem is Hazno, I don’t have anything to wear to such a place” Hanzo gets his wallet out and got out his credit card. “Take this (Y/N) It has no limit so you get what your clothing desire. I will get one of my men to take you wherever you want to shop tomorrow morning for you. You can also get anything else you need for tomorrow or your stay here” You slowly took the card from his hands in disbelief. Surely this man can’t be Hanzo right? 

You had a nice catch up with Hanzo after that when Genji was asked to come back in. They both told you how much has changed for them in the Shimada clan and how they have both become gentlemen and strong leaders of the shimada clan. Hanzo laughed about how shortly after you left he got a massive kick up the ass on his attitude and how he and Genji now a true masters of the dragons and martial arts. Hanzo shown you to your room and said goodnight to you and asked for your hand and kissed it as you looked up he noticed you blush and he smiled at you. You went to bed with your mind racing about everything that's happened today. Your heart pounding as you started to realize that you may quickly got feelings for Hazno. Your guard was up in case he was not what you thought was at first. The last thing you want his to get your feels hurt by him after all this time. This time if you got hurt it would be much more hard hitting as there are now romantic feelings involved.

(Hanzo Pov)

Hanzo was smitten by you. You have grown into a strong beautiful woman. When he asked you out for dinner it was just as work colleagues at first or friends but now...maybe it could be something different now. It’s all coming so fast for him. He doesn't quite know how to deal with it as he doesn't want to push you away and things to make a bad turn. He agreed with himself to assess the situation before making any kind of moves or flirting. He went back to his room and settled in for the night.


	2. Dinner date?

The next morning came and Hanzo said to you before he went away to work that you don’t need to worry about how much you spend. He even said to you to get some designer clothing and to spare no expense if you wanted. As long as the dress for tonight was formal for dinner as they had a dress code. You got dressed in casual clothing and hopped into the car to take you shopping. The chauffeur opened the car door for you and you felt a little out of your element admittedly. Everything was so high end here. The chauffeur said to call him when you were ready to be picked up. After a few hours you picked out the perfect outfit and you also got your hair professionally styled. You did end up spending quite a bit of money but Hanzo would see it as nothing spent at all.

You went back to the Shimada castle to relax before your dinner with Hanzo. It felt like a dinner date to you by how you felt butterflies in your stomach. You knew it was more like business more than anything and not to get your hopes up. On your time away you never had time for dating, it never even crossed your mind. You went to your room and took out your dress and black high heels. It was a long plain burgundy split dress that would show off your leg. The way the fabric hugged your body was very flattering. It was super high quality as you didn't want to look cheap at this high end restaurant. 

You got ready and you looked stunning. Hanzo knocked on your door as it was time to leave. Once you opened the door Hanzo stopped in his tracks and started to blush. He lightly coughed into his fist and said “You divine tonight miss (L/N)”.  
“Thank you Hanzo, thank you for buying me this lovely outfit for tonight, shall we go?”  
“Yes, indeed we shall” Hanzo softly committed. 

Once you got to the restaurant Hanzo opened the car door for you and offered you his arm. You gladly took it as he escorted to the restaurant entrance. You got to the entrance as soon as they saw it was Hanzo Shimada; the leader of the clan they all had the utmost respect for you both the manager himself came over “Mr Shimada, welcome back. We have your table for two ready for you both. Please step this way” You were taken to your seats in a more private area, you had a beautiful view of Hanamura as well. The environment was very romantic and started to really feel more like a date. You were offered drinks, and ordered the finest meals the restorant could offer you. You was a lovely night, everything was wonderful. You and Hanzo really got a long and spoke more about your time away and had are more heart to heart about everything that went on with you both in the past and cleared a lot things up for you both. You could feel your feelings grow for Hanzo more and more and you could drop your guard a little. You told Hanzo you had to use the restroom. On your way back you thought you could grab a cocktail from the bar. You could have it taken to your table but you also like to see them prepare it. As you waited a man came up to you and slurred “Hay, sweetie you here with anyone?” He put his hand on your hip, you looked at him in absolute disgust. You pushed his slimy hands away and replied “Yes, for a matter of fact I am! So leave me alone” He just looked at you put his hands on your lower back this time. Whispered into your ear “ah come on now, I can tell you’re lying, no women would be alone at a bar dressed like this if she was with someone” How dare this pig say such a thing? If this was a normal bar would would have put his head right into it. You held back as you were in a very upper class place and didn't want to draw attention to yourself. “Why are you being such a stuck up bitch?! You should be flattered you’re getting any kind of atten...” His words got cut off when Hanzo spun the man around and full on punched him in the face. He knew you could defend yourself, but his anger got the better of him this time around. The man went crashing into the bar. The man shouted back “Who the fuck do you think you are ass hole?!” The man was not from around so he had no clue who the shimada’s where. The whole building went completely silent and turned around to see what was about to unfold. “How dare you lay your hands on her. I am Hanzo Shimada! The leader of the shimada clan you insolent cur” The man went right into his face and spat in his face “I don’t give a shit! What are you going to do about it?” Hanzo’s eyes looked like they were about to turn red. He dragged him outside and beat him into a bloody pulp. After the brawl Hanzo picked him up by the collar and simply said “LEAVE” The man could hardly stand up and limped away like the cur he was with his tail between his legs. You didn't know how to quite feel about this. He didn't have to go that far he could have just got him thrown out and that would be the end of that. Hanzo got everything on the house for the trouble. You were mad at Hanzo for what he did, but you wanted to understand why he did what he did. Once you go to the car and drove away Hanzo said “I am sorry (Y/N) for losing my temper in there, but he disrespected my clan and yourself I could not let that go unpunished. I know you can defend yourself and beat him as well as I could. I couldn't let it slide. You looked over at Hanzo and put your hand on his knee and replied “It’s alright I know you just wanted to back me up and defend me. We could always have some sake when we get back and talk” You replied. Hanzo chuckled “ That would be nice (Y/N), we can drink in my quarters so we don’t wake anyone else up incase it gets late”


	3. I Would Never Have thought ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys smut is coming up in this chapter! This is my first time writing smut by the way. :)

You got into Hanzo’s room, it was large and extravagant as you thought it would be. It was fit for well...a shimada. It had a large bed, a walk in wardrobe, a sitting area with a liquor cabinet and a TV. Hanzo took off your coat for you like a true gentleman and raised his hands towards the sitting area “Please take a seat (Y/N) I will be back in a few moments” Hanzo joyfully said. Hanzo went to his ensuite to freshen up after the fight. He still had blood on his face and clothes. You looked around and found a family portrait by the TV stand. The Shimada brothers looked so young! Hazno didn't have his tattoo then, he also looked very serious standing beside his brother and father. You could tell by Genji’s face he did not want to be there and his mind was somewhere else. You looked over and saw another photo of you, sensai and Hanzo just before you started training with him. You felt shocked that Hanzo had this photo still as you didn’t even have yours. You started to feel a little bit guilty about throwing yours away when you got it as you didn't want to keep a photo of someone you didn’t like. You sat down and waited for Hanzo for a short time after he came out his en-suite. You looked up quickly to just enknollage he was in the room. You quickly turn back to realize he was shirtless. Your eyes widen a bit as you like what you see indeed! He was incredibly well built and had pecs that could save lives! His bulging biceps were hypnotic. He was also misty from taking a very quick shower so the droplets helped accentuate his muscular physique. You blushed so hard you looked like a beetroot. You started to think “was this all intentional?” Little did you know was half true. Hanzo needed to clean himself after getting his outfit all bloody, but he also wanted to see how you would react to him like this. He was very body confident and knew he had a good physique on him. You were getting hot and bothered, this was unreal to you. In the past you didn’t even want to look at him and now you didn’t want to look at anything else. You could feel butterflies in your stomach. Hanzo came over and told you “My apologize for making you wait, pick whatever sake from the cabinet you wish”. You didn’t really care what you were drinking at that point so you just pretended to look before waiting a few seconds to make it look convincing. You chose Hanzo’s most expensive sake without realizing. “I see you do have a expensive taste after all (Y/N)” Hanzo chuckled. “Is that alright if I may Hanzo?” You very politely ask. You played along like you knew what you chose. “Of course my dear (Y/N)” He got out his finest sake glasses to match. He poured you some sake then himself some as that was always the polite way of doing things while hosting in Hanamura. 

You started to stare at his magnificent dragon tattoo and Hazno noticed. “I see you have taken interest in my tattoo (Y/N)” Hanzo commented. You snap out of your fantasies trailing your eyes up his arms and reply “Yes I have it’s very well done, you must have got a good tattoo artist to do this artwork. When did you get this done? Hanzo smiled and said back “I got it done a year or two after you left, it summons two spirit dragons at my will.” His tattoo shimmed a little you could only notice if you were close up. “Did you want a closer look?” Hanzo asked. You look up and blush and say “sure, I would love to, if it’s okay if I can touch your arm” Hanzo stood up and gestured for your hand. You took it and he got you to stand up after that you gently grabbed the bottom of his forearms and started to move your hands up his arm feeling every muscle. He came in close, so close in fact you could feel his intense warmth. When you got to his pecs at the end of his tattoo. He gently held your hand and pressed it agent his chest. You looked up into his eyes. You looked into them and saw a look you have never seen before in anyone. It was intense and hungry for physical attention. His face was so close now you could feel his breath next to your parted lips. He lent in inviting you in, he didn’t want to suddenly kiss you as he didn’t want to risk crossing a line. Both your hearts were racing you could both feel it from one another. You lent in and gently kissed him. He kissed you back and held the side of your neck. Your lips parted and you let him invite his tongue in. The kisses got rougher and harder as you both become consumed by your arousal for one another. He started to slide his hand from yours to the zip on the back your dress and asked “may I?” You nodded and whispered “yes” he slowly pulled your zipper down. Once it was all the way down he let it fall to the ground. The dress and the hair cut was not the only thing you bought today. You thought by if by some chance Hanzo and you got it on you wanted to look irresistible for him to show you’re a woman and not a little girl anymore. As the dress dropped Hanzo glimpsed down then looked back again as he noticed the lingerie you were wearing. Did it work alright, Hanzo took a small step back to look at you. You were wearing red lingerie with a slightly padded bra to help your breasts look fuller. You had a garter belt with some matt stockings with some lacy panties on. You could feel both your breathing get heavy. He started to slide his hand down to the top of your buttocks, lent into your ear and said “I want you, more than anything else. Looks like this is karma for saying you wouldn't amount to anything” Hanzo started to kiss your neck and then continue to whisper “You’re so beautiful and strong, let me take you if you will” You could feel yourself get incredibly wet, aroused, and a little bit smug as now you had Hazno begging for you, once the boy who you hated, now the man at your sexual and romantic will. He was no way insurance he knew that you are now becoming everything he wanted. He that didn’t know he wanted till this moment. 

You grabbed the back of his neck so your lips would collide. Your tongues were almost down one another's throats. You grabbed the top of his belt and started undoing it. You could see his cock ready to pop out at any second. He undone your bra and your breasts pop out and your nipples were hard. He gets on his knees and then slides his hands up your legs to feel your stockings he grabs the top of your garter belt and begins to slide them down. You step over your stockings and your garter and you are now completely naked in front of him. He grabs your ass cheeks and starts to eat you out. Sucking and licking around your clit. You felt so aroused as Hanzo begins to lick up your wetness before you like he has not had a sip to drink in days. You could barely stand as your legs grew weaker from being overwhelmed by your arousal. Hanzo could see this and stood up and carried you bridal style like you weighed nothing. He placed you on the bed and you bonce a little when your buttocks came into contact with it. He pulled down his pants and his large cock sprang out. Trust him to have a big cock too, it almost seemed like fate gave him all the good cards.

His cock was already dripping with pre-cum, it looked so tasty to you so you sat up and decided to return the favor and you start to suck his bulging, throbbing dick. Hanzo started to moan and grunt your name. He placed his hand on the back of your head as it bopped up and down his shaft. You started to lick the top of the head of his dick and swallow his pre-cum. You looked up and Hazno was red in the face and starting to sweat. You lifted you by the chin and guided you under him and he crawled on top of you like a hungry animal. He put two fingers into and started to push them in and out and that’s when you realized how horny you really where. He hit your G spot and your started to moan and your back started to curve up to let his fingers get deeper into your vagina. He rubbed his thumb on to your clit sending your body and mind into a frenzy of arousal and sexual pleasure. Hanzo had you melting in his hands. 

“Are you ready, (Y/N)?” You nodded for him to do so. He slid his fingers out and you felt empty, but would quickly change. He lined himself on top of you and slipped his hard, cock in. It took you a few moments to adjust to his size. It helped that you were already at his mercy of sexual pleasure. He grabbed the back of your thighs and placed your legs on top of his broad shoulders. He started to thrust in and out slowly and then picked his pace, and grunted. “Fuck, your pussy feels too good” Hanzo grunted. You could see his hard cock slid in and out of you. You both started to moan quite loudly and got lost in the pleasure. He slid out picked you up and flipped you on your chest. He pushed you up by your hips so your butt was in the air so he could easily put his cock back into you. He started to fuck you from behind and grabbed on to your hips for deal life as he fucked your brains out. You started to drool a little on the pillow as you had your mouth open from all your grunting and moaning. You sat up onto all fours so Hanzo could play with your breasts and flick your sensitive nipples. You could feel yourself getting closer and now you were edging. Hanzo took advantage of this so your orgasm would be more intense. As you were ready to cum he pulled out and growled “I don’t want you to cum yet, I want you to be a wreck before that and I want you to crave it so badly you will beg for it...like it will be only time you will cum in your lifetime” He picked you up and this time he wanted to fuck you against the wall. He pinned you against the cold wall and lifted your legs up and furiously fucked you up the wall. So much that you could hear loud smacking against the wall. He also wanted to show off a little, to show you his strength and not just with his martial arts. You were both a panting mess at this point. “I’m going to cum Hanzo, and I don’t know if I can take much more” You were sweating, red faced and almost done. Hanzo was also close to climaxing so he took you back to the bed to look at your face while you screamed his name while he made you cum uncontrollably. 

He still wanted to show off a bit and have a bit of fun so he pulled out and got on his knees as he looked down at you with a smug look on his face. This is NOT the same smug look he used to give you. This was different and you loved it. You loved been dominated by him, at this moment. “Beg” he simply said as he rubbed his legs so you could see a very view of his wet dick dripping with your arousal and his pre-cum. “Hanzo, please let me cum...I don’t know how much more I can take” you said while raising your voice a little as you grabbed him by his forearms dragging him into you. He pulled back and said “No, (Y/N) allow me” This time when he put his dick inside you his time you could feel every inch enter you as you wanted it more than air. His thrusting was all over the place as you were both lost in arousal and long gone at this point. You dug your nails into his back while you grabbed the back of your hair back. “HANZO, I...I’M GOING TO CUM” You started to scream his name and that was enough to send him over the edge. “FUCK, (Y/N)! He also shouted your name and grunted. He filled you up with his massive load. Nothing felt as feeling his hot cum building up inside you. As soon as he was done cumming inside you, you both caught your breath. He pulled out of you and collapsed next to you. You put your head on his chest, you could feel his rapid heart beat, and slightly heavy breathing. You were in the afterglow along with Hanzo.

Never in a million years you thought that you would two would fuck each others brains out after what happened all those years ago, and how you both could not be in the same room without having an argument. You both needed this to let go of the past and start a new. Hanzo turned over kissed you on the head and then started to spoon you. You never pictured Hanzo would be a cuddler, you also imagined him to be prude, and would only have sex to have a child. You were very wrong indeed, he was wild and you both wanted more, this was just the beginning for you both sexually and romantically. It was happening so fast, but that didn't mean it was always a bad thing.”(Y/N) I’m looking forward to spending more time with you, I think after tonight our paths have changed” You laugh and comment back “I won’t lie I didn't think in a million years that I would be begging for your cock”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more smutty chapters soon after I hear some feedback and get some more ideas, it should't be too long. :)


End file.
